Mein Schutzengel
by MTTGapple
Summary: Posessive. Cuek. Peduli. Tiga sifat yang saling bertolak. Tiga makhluk hidup yang terlibat dalam panggung dunia fantasi dan kenyataan. Sang Penjaga dan yang di jaga. Sang Pengawas dan yang di awas. AU(maybe). RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Mein Schutzengel ©** **Sinairu** ****

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy © AniMonsta**

 **.**

 **Warn : AU** **-Semi Canon (for ability)** **, Typo, OOC, Imajinasi liar Author, Possibly!Sho-Ai** **(maybe)** **, etc.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Posessive. Cuek.** **Peduli.** **Tiga sifat yang saling bertolak.** **Tiga makhluk hidup yang terlibat dalam panggung dunia** **fantasi dan kenyataan** **.** **Sang Penjaga dan yang di jaga.** **Sang Pengawas dan yang di awas.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like?**

 **Simple~**

 **DON'T READ THIS FICTION!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 1**

Tahukah kau jika di dunia ini terdapat dunia langit?

Ya. Kau pasti mengetahuinya dari dongeng, buku cerita, atau omongan orang. Tapi, ini sungguh nyata. Dunia langit itu benar adanya. Dan di sana terbagi dalam dua bagian.

Dunia Para Penjaga dan Dunia Para Peri.

Apa mereka bisa menggunakan sihir atau sejenisnya?

Tentu saja. Itu adalah kekuatan dari lahir yang mengikuti mereka. Bahkan, dalam satu keluarga ada yang mempunyai kekuatan sejenis, ada pula yang berbeda-beda. Levelnya pun tak selalu sama. Dari tingkat bawah, sedang, sampai tingkat atas.

Apa mereka berbeda?

Pastinya berbeda. Dunia Para Penjaga atau biasa disebut World of Guardian adalah bahagian dunia langit yang dihuni oleh makhluk yang mirip layaknya manusia. Proporsi, sifat, dan tingkah laku mereka sangat mirip. Bedanya, mereka memiliki sayap yang bisa dimunculkan jika ingin.

Dunia Para Peri atau biasa disebut World of Fairy adalah bahagian dunia langit yang dihuni makhluk sebentuk manusia juga namun versi kecil, sepanjang telapak tangan orang dewasa. Tidak seperti Para Penjaga, mereka punya sayap permanen dan tak bisa dihilangmunculkan sesuka hati.

Apa tugas mereka sama?

Tugas mereka sama, yaitu menolong manusia yang membutuhkan. Bedanya, dalam pemeintahan Para Peri, mereka menolong anak para manusia hingga berusia maksimal 16 tahun. Sedangkan pada pemerintahan Para Penjaga, mereka menolong paramanusia yang berusia minimal 16 tahun. Dan perlu diingat, pimpinan masing-masing dunia tidak sembarang menurunkan Guardian dan Fairy ke bumi. Mereka tentu sudah memilah manusia yang pantas untuk mendapat bantuan. Itu untuk menghindari terbongkarnya identitas keberadaan mereka.

Apa ada yang jahat dari mereka?

Oh, ayolah! Setiap kehidupan pasti ada yang jahat dan buruk. Sekalipun di dunia para Guardian dan Fairy. Lain halnya dunia para Malaikat.

Apa mereka sama dengan malaikat?

Tentu beda jauh. Derajat mereka dibawah Para Malaikat. Jangan pernah menyamakan!

Lagi pula, ini hanya cerita mengenai dua Guardian dengan pangkat tinggi yang terlibat dengan seorang manusia biasa, awalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Terlihat sosok pemuda dengan pakaian dominan hitam dengan motif petir merah menyala pada jaket dan celananya. Topi yang dikenakannya pun terdapat lambing petir merah.

"Ahhh~~ sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu ini, Hali~"

Sosok yang membalas, mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit mewah. Kemeja biru tua, dengan jubah berlengan berwarna biru langit sepanjang betis. Punggung jubah itu terdapat sulaman emas bermotif angin topan. Celana panjangnya sewarna dengan jubah. Topi berwarna dasar biru tua dengan lengkungan putih dan kuning, yang dipasang miring ke kanan pun menjadi ciri khas tersendiri.

"Ck! Cepat katakan! Aku malas berbasa-basi," ketus pemuda bernama lengkap Halilintar tersebut tak sabar.

"Ah~ kau gak asik!"

"…"

Melihat pemuda tak sabaran itu terdiam, dirinya hanya menghela nafas, "Buhhh… Baiklah, baiklah."

"…"

Senyum ceria tampak di wajah pemuda serba biru itu. "Kau akan kutugaskan di dunia manusia! Hebat, 'kan?! Kau senang, 'kan?!" serunya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Halilintar.

"A––Apa?!"

"Ah~ tak usah syok gitu deh," dilepasnya kedua tangan dari pundak Halilintar dan mendekati meja yang dibelakanginya tadi. "Ambil berkas ini. Dia yang akan kau awasi, jaga, dan kau turuti keinginannya," imbuhnya sambil mengulurkan sebuah map kuning dengan sebuah nama di halaman depan disertai pas foto.

Dia malah mundur. Menghindari map yang diberikan. "Ta–– tapi, Kak... Kenapa aku?! Bukannya masih banyak Guardian lain yang bebas?! Apa kau––"

"Gyaaa... adik manisku khawatir dengan kakaknya ya~ Hihihi... Tenanglah~ Kakakmu ini akan aman~"

"Ck!"

Ya. Mereka kakak adik. Sang kakak adalah seorang pimpinan para Guardian. Sang adik adalah seorang Guardian nganggur.

Beneran! Dia Guardian nganggur. Paling malas– ah, tepatnya, tidak mau menerima tugas Guardian pada umumnya. Menyebalkan, menurutnya.

"Hahahahaha!"

Alisnya berkedut kesal. Kakaknya ini memang tak pernah puas membuatnya kesal. 'Kusetrum baru rasa,' pikirnya.

Langsung saja dia merebut map itu kasar tanpa menatap map kuning itu. "Namanya?

"Eh?"

Ditatapnya Sang Pimpinan itu tajam, "Namanya siapa, Taufan?" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Bahkan kata 'kakak' tak terucap.

Dengan pose bagai seorang detektif, Taufan menatap Halilintar mengejek. "Kau tak bisa membaca, Halilintar~?"

"Ggrrrhh..."

"Hahahaha... Lihat wajahmu itu! Gyahahaha..."

Oh~ lihat betapa bahagianya Taufan. Wajahnya merah karena tawa yang tak henti. Terlebih, ia sangat suka hobi menggoda adiknya ini.

"..."

Tawanya berhenti. Ditatapnya Halilintar yang terdiam menatap halaman depan map. "Eh? Kok diam? Ada masalah?"

"Namanya aneh."

"…"

"…"

Taufan cengo.

Halilintar diam.

Dan––

"Hahahaha... Nama kita juga aneh, Hali~ Hahaha..."

––pecahlah tawa Taufan.

"Aku pergi."

Halilintar menunduk hormat sejenak, lalu berbalik. Ia tak mau membuat kakaknya semakin bahagia dengan melihat ekspresi kesalnya. Sungguh, kadang Halilintar merasa otak kakaknya itu harus dicuci, atau perlu dibenarin letaknya biar tidak semiring topi miringya itu.

"Hati-hati ya~"

Diabaikannya salam perpisahan sang kakak dan segera menutup pintu. Dia pun berjalan melewati dua Guardian yang bertugas mengawal di depan pintu ruang kerja Sang Pimpinan, Taufan.

Ditatapnya map yang ia pegang.

"Gempa, ya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Continue~**

 **Holaaa~~~ Sinairu here~**

 **Hehehehe... Ada yang kenal gak? XD**

 **Oke. Tak kenal pun tak apa. Hihihi...**

 **Yosh! Mungkin ada yang mengenal judul ini karena Sina sendiri pernah berkoar di FB. Dannnn... YAK! Akhirnya publish juga~**

 **Hohoho... Bagi yang mengenal Sina, jangan terlalu berharap ya setiap chapternya akan panjang. Karena, akun ini khusus OS atau MC yang perchapternya maksimal 3k.**

 **Segitu sajalah. Oh ya, ini pun belum yakin dijadikan Sho-ai atau tidak. Hehehe... Jadinya, masih berstatus Friendship.**

 **Sekian dari Sina~**

 **Jaa na, ttebayo!**

 **20 Mei 2016 (publish pakai kompi kampus. Wkwkwkwwk... *dijitak*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mein Schutzengel ©** **Sinairu** ****

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy © AniMonsta**

 **.**

 **Warn : AU, Typo, OOC, Imajinasi liar Author, Possibly!Sho-Ai, etc.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like?**

 **Simple~**

 **DON'T READ THIS FICTION!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 2**

Salah satu 'emosi' atau sifat yang dimiliki manusia itu egois.

Egois sendiri terbagi dalam dua macam. Baik dan buruk.

Aneh ya? Pasti taunya egois itu buruk semua. Baik, akan kuberitahu sedikit.

Egois yang baik. Di mana seseorang mempunyai sisi egois untuk memenuhi keinginannya dengan kekuatan sendiri tanpa merepotkan orang lain. Memang egois macam ini merugikan bagi diri karena terkesan memaksa batas diti sendiri. Tapi, tahukan kau bahwa setelah kau mendapatkan yang diinginkan dari usahamu, kerja kerasmu, dan semua itu tanpa bantuan orang lain, kau akan bahagia lebih dari yang kau duga?

Jawabannya, pasti. Kau akan sangat bahagia. Kau pasti akan menjaga hal yang kau usahakan mati-matian itu.

Baik bukan?

Okey... diriku tak memaksa kau memahiminya. Next, egois yang buruk.

Ini adalah sisi buruk manusia yang melahirkan sifat iri, dengki, cemburu, kesal, dan lainnya. Hawa nafsu pun bagian dari keegoisan.

Kenapa begitu? Ah~ kau pasti tau sendiri~

Diriku yakin sebagian dari kalian tak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasan di atas. Atau… mungkin saja ada yang masih penasaran? Pikir sendirilah~

Oke, cukup sampai di sini pembukaannya.

Apa kalian percaya jika ada manusia yang tak memiliki–– tepatnya menekan, sisi egoisnya demi orang lain?

Percaya atau tidak, itu bisa kalian buktikan di dunia nyata.

Dan juga pada cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong bawa buku-buku ini, Gempa."

"Baik, Pak."

Pemuda berkacamata yang tengah membereskan peralatan belajarnya, terpaksa berhenti. Ia membantu gurunya yang meminta tolong tadi. Memang sudah tugasnya sih sebagai ketua kelas.

"Makasih ya, Gempa. Sekarang, lekaslah pulang," ucap guru tadi sambil tersenyum saat Gempa menaruh buku-buku itu dimeja dengan aman.

"Sama-sama, Pak. Kalau begitu, saya pamit. Assalamu'alaikum."

Gempa pun keluar dari ruangan saat mendapat balasan salam dari gurunya itu.

"Hey, Gempa! Kau belum pulang?"

Seorang pemuda berbadan tambun berlari ke Gempa, lalu merangkulnya erat.

"A-ah, belum Gopal. Kenapa?"

"Hehehe... temanin aku ke kafe biasa mau tidak? Katanya ada menu baru!" seru pemuda tambun itu dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. "Sekalian...," imbuhnya sambil melirik Gempa ragu-ragu.

Gempa yang mengetahui maksud tersembunyi itu hanya tersenyum tipis dengan anggukan kecil.

"Tenang, kutraktir deh."

Segera saja Gopal memeluk Gempa dengan senyum lebar, "Kau memang terbaik, Gempa! Kau kawan aku yang terbaik! Nah! Kalau begitu, ayo ambil tasmu!" dengan semangat, ditariknya Gempa menuju kelas.

'... Andai aku bisa... menolak,' batin Gempa dengan senyum miris.

See? Ini yang pertama.

Tak sanggup menolak permintaan orang lain.

.

.

"Gempa, lihat! Menu es krim barunya terlihat enak! Ah, kuenya juga! Oh, oh, ada minuman terbaru juga!"

Gopal asyik sendiri melihat menu terbaru dengan tatapan berbinar. Membuat Gempa tersenyum penuh maaf pada pelayan yang menunggu mereka memesan. Pelayan yang merupakan seorang wanita muda itu hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Ng... Gopal? Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau ini, ini, ini..."

Dan semua ditunjuknya.

Gempa hanya tersenyum miris. Sungguh, ia tak mungkin membayar semua yang Gopal minta. Uang tunai yang dibawanya tak cukup untuk––

"Ahahaha... Jangan berwajah begitu, Gempa! Aku hanya mau Choco Lava with Bluberry Cake, Parfait Jumbo, dan Mix Juice saja kok!" pintanya dengan senyum lebar. Seketika dia mengerjap, "Eng, tak apa kan?" imbuhnya memastikan.

Gempa tersenyum dengan anggukan. Ya, dia memang tak apa.

"Kalau saya, pesan Apple Juice dan Tiramisu Cake saja."

"Baik, saya ulangi pesanan anda. Choco Lava with Bluberry Cake, Parfait Jumbo, Mix Juice, Apple Juice, dan Tiramisu Cake." Gempa mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Mohon ditunggu pesanannya," pamit pelayan itu, lalu berjalan menjauh.

Selama menunggu pesanan, Gopal terus bercerita mengenai nasib buruk dikelasnya yang mendapat tugas penelitian perorangan. Entah bagaimana bisa ada tugas seperti itu. Gempa sendiri hanya mendengarkan dengan sesekali menanggapi. Bahkan, sampai pesanan datang pun Gopal tetap bercerita.

"Uhuhuhu... aku bingunglah, Gempa. Nyam... nyam... Mana anak-anak kelasku– nyam... tak a- nyam… tak ada yang mau bantu. Aku harus gimana?" jelas dan tanyanya sambil memakan kue dengan lahap.

Menelan kunyahan kuenya dan meminum sedikit jusnya, Gempa berkata, "Baiklah, nanti kubantu deh. Tapi, kau harus paham dengan penelitianmu. Jadi, saat presentasi nanti bisa dengan lancar menjelaskan," ucapnya kalem tak lupa senyum.

Wajah Gopal mata haru menetes setitik. "Oh! Kau memang kawan terbaikku, kita harus berpisah kelas sih?" ucapnya dan langsung melahap Parfait Jumbo dengan semangat.

Ini yang kedua. Tak bisa melihat orang lain kesusahan.

.

.

Gempa berjalan dalam diam. Gopal berselisih jalan dengannya dari kafe, karnanya ia sendiri sekarang. Terlebih, kawasan rumahnya itu terbilang sepi.

Dilihatnya bungkusan belanjaan yang sempat ia beli di mini market persimpangan jalan. Ia hampir saja lupa, kalau persediaan makanan dirumahnya hampir habis.

Ia berjalan terus hingga sampai depan pagar sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, dengan pekarangan yang lumayan luas. Di pekarangan itu terdapat kolam ikan berukuran sedang yang dikelilingi batu-batu. Mengunci pagar rumahnya, Gempa pun berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

"Assalamu'alaikum," salamnya begitu masuk.

Sayang, hanya keheningan yang–

"Wa'alaikum salam."

–ada yang menyambutnya?!

Gempa membeku dengan mata membuat dibalik lensa cekung itu.

Dihadapannya telah berdiri sosok pemuda tampan seusianya yang berkspresi datar. Topi hitam dengan lidah berhiaskan merah menyala, ditambah lambang kilat menutupi separuh iris merahnya.

'... Aku... tadi tak lupa mengunci pintu, kan?' batinnya dan mengingat saat ia membuka pintu tadi.

"... Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya terbata.

Tipikal manusia pada umumnya, bukan?

Tetap pada posisi, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya angkuh.

"Halilintar," jawabnya singkat.

Hendak Gempa membuka mulut kembali, sayang Halilintar lebih dulu berkata, "Aku Guardianmu mulai sekarang."

Dan itu sukses membuat Gempa terduduk dengan wajah tak percaya.

.

.

.

Sungguh, aku tak percaya ini.

Ini tak bohong, 'kan? Ini bukan acara televisi yang buat kaget gitu, 'kan?

Aku hanyalah anak biasa. Terlampau biasa malah. Dan sekarang... aku melihat seorang pemuda yang mengaku Guardian?

Apa bisa kupercaya?

Aku hanya manusia biasa. Wajar jika aku tak percaya.

Tapi...

Aku sendiri tak tau.

Yang kulakukan... malah mempercayai perkataannya.

Ya. Aku melakukan itu.

Padahal, aku seharusnya mencurigainya sebagai penyusup.

Sayang... aku tak bisa.

Sungguh-sungguh tak bisa.

Aku terlalu mudah percaya pada orang jika oarng itu terlihat serius.

.

.

.

Yang ketiga, berusaha mempercayai yang tak bisa dinalar untuk menjaga perasaan.

Sangat naif.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continue~**

 **Hola~ Back with Sina~**

 **Lama sekali ya? Hahaha! Not sorry for that.**

 **Terima kasih sama yang telah mereview! *bow***

 **Rata-rata sudah menebak ini HaliGem. Tapi, Sina tak bisa memastikannya. Karena OTP Sina sendiri TauGem. Yeah~ Suka-suka Sina kan? Tapi belum pasti. Lihat saja alur yang akan berjalan...**

 **Berikut ada balasan buat yang tak Login.**

 **DaGamma BaoZhi** **:** Perihal Fang ada atau tidaknya nanti kita lihat bersama. Fufufu~ Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **its me** **:** Api dan Air entah akan muncul atau tidak. *plak!* Makasih reviewnya.

 **Guest** **:** Mereka memang manis~ Hahaha! Padahal ada juga kok Author lain yang membuat Hali jadi adik. Yup! Makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Tasha** **:** Penulisan ini masih kalah sama Author senior lainnya. Terima kasih reviewnya.

 **Hikaru Q.A** **:** Dilihat saja apa Blaze dan Ice akan muncul. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Mikka0502** **:** Makasih atas reviewnya...

 **Yosh! Sina rasa sudah semuanya. Semoga senang dengan chapter ini!**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya!**

 **Jaa na, ttebayo!**

 **02 Agustus 2016 (Lagi-lagi updet pakai kompi kampus~)**


End file.
